There remains a severe shortfall of medical oncologists who are capable of a comprehensive study of clinically-relevant problems with human specimens in the laboratory, successful design and conduct clinical trials to improve prevention, detection, and treatment of human cancer, and very importantly, the translation of fundamental knowledge from the bench to the clinic. The shortage of medical oncologists over the next ten years continues. M. D. Anderson Cancer Center is well-suited to host a comprehensive training program that has the capability to reduce the severity of this shortfall. The specific aims and overall objectives of this program remain unchanged: to train and nurture medical oncology fellows to ensure they are equipped to become the next leaders in every aspect of academic medical oncology. The training program herein provides three research training tracks for medical oncologists. The first track, the clinician investigator track provides training focused on development and implementation of clinical trials and associated correlative studies. The second track is the physician/scientist track which provides training for laboratory-based oncology research. And the third track is our community-based research track which takes advantage of our institution's extensive programs in cancer control and prevention. Fellows who complete this training program will be eligible for certification in the subspecialties of medical oncology and/or hematology. In addition, they will be able to provide the best hematology and medical oncology care available and also develop and lead independent research programs, conduct hypothesis-driven research, communicate their research findings through public presentations and publications in peer-reviewed journals, and obtain peer-reviewed grant support for their work. RELEVANCE: This goal of this program is to provide training for the next generation of medical oncologists to perform cancer research, develop new approaches to treat and prevent cancer, and to treat cancer patients and survivors.